Ich wusste
by fershia-darksnake
Summary: ¿Cuales son las intenciones de una visita inesperada tras tantos años evitándose? A veces no es absolutamente ninguna, solo reafirmar lo que ya se sabe.


_**Hallo alle! Esta vez volví muy pronto, pero es que cuando la musa llega, llega. Tan así llegó la desgraciada que esto lo escribí en una sola noche que no me funcionaba el internet y estaba recluida en mi casa por la fobia que mi madre le tiene al crimen organizado; no puedo creer que escribera más de 3000 palabras de 10 pm a 2:30 am, quisiera escribir así los ensayos de la universidad. Y bueno… ésta vez les traigo algo dramático, sin sentido, rusprus para no variar, y que no quería publicar pero por X y por Y terminé haciéndolo. Va con dedicatoria, como siempre. Ella sabe quien es puesto que me ayudó con la idea original hace mucho y está más o menos basada en una canción demasiado marica como para mencionarla.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Himaruya-sama que nos trollea desde los cielos. Yo solo desahogo mis penas._

_**Rating y advertecias: **__Mature, contiene smut (lo que en mis tiempos se conocía como lemmon, wey). No sé si consideren que está algo OCC, déjenmelo saber para mejorar._

_**Pareja: **__RusPrus (De verdad que necesito escribir algo distinto; si alguien tiene peticiones de una pareja en especifico, dejen su mensaje en Reviews ;n; escribo por comida y RR)_

* * *

><p>Probablemente no quería verlo.<p>

Bueno, definitivamente no deseaba verlo en lo absoluto; o por lo menos eso pensaba el pruso mientras aflojaba y volvía apretar el nudo de su corbata con las manos sudorosas y el rostro más pálido de lo normal. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo exactamente dentro de la oficina del Kremlin, caminando de un lado a otro por el alfombrado mientras miraba sin ver los diversos retratos de antiguos gobernantes para calmar sus nervios, sin embargo las severas miradas de los dignatarios no hacían otra cosa más que intimidarlo y hacerle cuestionarse más sobre lo que estaba haciendo dentro de esa oficina. El tic-tac de un reloj de pie, que indicaba que su cita estaba retrasada por casi una hora, estaba por enloquecerlo.

–Sólo 5 minutos más… –Murmuró en voz baja observando su reflejo en el cristal del reloj, pensando en que en cualquier momento entraría una secretaria disculpándose por el Sr. Braginski, inventaría que el Sr. Braginski tuvo algún asunto urgente que atender y lo echaría del elegante despacho del Sr. Braginski, ó tal vez, no se aparecería el Sr. Braginski ni nadie más. Definitivamente no deseaba verlo y no debía de sorprenderse de que lo dejaran plantado.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada amarga al percatarse de su propia expresión en el reflejo y se alejó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando se le ocurrió al venir a Moscú? 27horas desperdiciadas de morderse las uñas durante el viaje en tren. Lo mejor era volver a Berlín antes de que fuera tarde, que su hermano se diera cuenta de que no había ido a visitar a Francis y a Antonio, y más importante, que se encontrara con Iván. Pensaba esto sonriendo para si mismo para autoengañarse ocultando su cobardía y vergüenza al abrir la puerta, pero entonces se estrelló contra una alta y corpulenta figura al salir, su sonrisa se borró de inmediato arrasada por un torrente confuso de recuerdos y sensaciones.

–Privet.

Iván sonreía como siempre, como a todo el mundo, frío y distante; hacía muchos años que el pruso no veía esa sonrisa ya que Iván solía dedicarle otro tipo de sonrisas y gestos en general. No estaba seguro si era el que tenía muchos años sin verlo y no recordaba cuan imponente podía ser su presencia, pero se sintió bastante disminuido y pequeño en comparación a su altura, acompañado por una severidad y frío implacables. Hago un paréntesis, así de cargada se encontraba la conciencia de Gilbert.

–H-hallo. –No tenía porqué temer, no entendía por qué estaba tan asustado. Retrocedió pasando saliva y sonriendo nerviosamente con aquellas típicas risotadas altaneras para aparentar seguridad al devolver el saludo.

–Izvinenie, se alargó demasiado una junta ¿ya te ibas?

El pruso no podía creer que una voz humana podría sonar tan fría y antinatural como la que ahora brotaba de los labios del soviético. Sin embargo, ya se había recuperado del sobresalto inicial y pudo inventarse una mentira rápida.

–Nein, nein. Más bien iba a preguntar a tu secretaria si sabía algo de ti. –El ruso pareció conformarse con la mentira y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de caminar hacia su escritorio sin mirar a su invitado en todo momento. –En realidad, estoy feliz de te hayas tomado un tiempo para verme.

El ruso le dedicó una de sus sonrisas ensayadas al sentarse en su silla reclinable de cuero, cruzando la pierna y juntando las manos en actitud de escucha. Ese tipo de actitud cínica que tiene la gente cuando no quiere escuchar en lo absoluto y quiere terminar lo más pronto posible. Gilbert miró hacia los lados en un silencio bastante incómodo al sentarse delante del escritorio, prolongándose un poco más mientras se removía en el asiento sin saber como empezar.

–Err… ¿Qué tal la vida? ¿Cómo está tu familia? Hace tiempo que no veo a tus hermanas.

–Estamos bien.

–Ah… uhm… supongo que debes estar muy ocupado últimamente.

–Da, bastante.

–Oh… -El ruso no cooperaba mucho y el germano se sentía cada vez más incómodo. –Hum… ¿y que tal el clima, eh? ¡Ja!

–Frío como siempre. ¿Has venido a hablar del clima?

Gilbert se quedó sin palabras con la vista clavada en sus rodillas, mordiéndose los labios en una especie de manía nerviosa como si masticara las palabras atoradas en su boca. De nuevo se hizo el silencio por un par de minutos y el ruso se levantó de su asiento parsimoniosamente para dirigirse a la puerta pasando de largo al pruso, el cual boqueaba desesperado en busca de algo que decir.

–Dile a tu hermano que si tiene algún asunto de política que tratar conmigo, que venga a él o que envíe a algún embajador competente, ¿da? Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

–N-nein, espera… –Se levantó torpemente de la silla, casi tropezando con la alfombra y trastabillando hasta alcanzar al ruso a media sala. Entonces se metió una mano en el bolsillo interior del saco y le tendió al ruso un paquete rectangular envuelto en papel azul marino con un listón negro, podía adivinarse un librito delgado por su forma. –Acaba de pasar tu cumpleaños ¿no?

–Con una llamada hubiese sido suficiente. –Contestó lacónicamente tras una breve pausa observando el paquete sin hacer ningún gesto. –Además, el tuyo también pasó hace poco ¿recibiste las flores?

El pruso asintió con la vista baja y aun con el paquete extendido hacia el más alto con un ligero temblor en la mano. Entonces, el ruso tomo el paquete murmurando un mustio "spasibo" y Gilbert pudo alzar el rostro expectante; Iván no abrió el paquete si no que caminó de vuelta al escritorio y lo guardó en un cajón del mueble, desilusionando un tanto al albino. Aun estaba esperando que se marchara, tal vez.

–Bien… me voy. –Musitó mesándose el cabello con una mano y volviéndose a acomodar la corbata con la otra, en un gesto tanto torpe como desgarbado, y aún, atractivo a su manera. –Auf Wiedersehen.

–¿A qué has venido? –Atacó Iván repentinamente molesto. El pruso se sobresaltó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en todo el encuentro, dándose cuenta de la furia refulgiendo en sus ojos amatista de apariencia confundida y cada vez más molesta.

–Eh… i-ich- –El rubio se acercó peligrosamente a lo que el germano retrocedió la misma distancia hasta que sus caderas chocaron con el escritorio. Su corazón se aceleró reaccionando al influjo de adrenalina que provocaba la conciencia de tener a un ruso furioso demasiado cerca; ya se había imaginado esta escena como una de sus posibles reacciones. –Necesitaba pedirte perdón. –Escupió las palabras de golpe dejando atónito a Iván un segundo. Esperó alguna clase de reacción y este fue una especie de gruñido bestial en su respiración que suponía ser una risa, puesto que sonreía.

–¿Da? ¿De qué, exactamente? –El rubio se acercó otro tanto hasta que Gilbert tuvo que reclinarse hacia atrás sobre el escritorio. No tenía donde esconderse y no encontraba las palabras, ni podía construir una disculpa decente. Iván se comenzaba a impacientar.

–… Por todo.

–Pues no te perdono. –Sus manos enguantadas se crisparon cerca de su cuello, aguantando los deseos de hace años de ahorcar al pruso sólo porque ahora llevaban buenas relaciones con Alemania. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba mucho que Ludwig hubiese dejado a su querido hermano venir solo a Moscú; seguro no sabía que se encontraba aquí y podía hacer lo que quisiera. –¿Por qué hasta ahora, Gilbert? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Sus manos pasaron de su cuello a sus mejillas, tomando su rostro con firmeza mientras sonreía con un dejo de locura.

Sin embargo, el germano se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada haciendo gala de la temeridad e insolencia que le caracterizaban. Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero su rostro mantenía una mirada fiera y decidida. Tuvo lugar una batalla de miradas fijas y sudores fríos que culminó cuando el ruso soltó con brusquedad el rostro del albino y retrocedió lentamente con la rabia y el dolor bullendo dentro de sí. El pruso se incorporó esforzándose por no afilar la mirada y se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

–Me estoy tragando todo mi orgullo al venir aquí y decirte esto ¿sabes? Pero entiendo tu enojo, puedes reclamarme lo que quieras. –No estaba seguro de a donde se había ido su nerviosismo, pero a veces era más fácil imponerse a un Iván furibundo y pasional aunque diera pena el verlo tan atribulado.

–¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Tenía que hacerlo… no fue el modo, y lo siento mucho. –Era como tener a un gran felino encolerizado delante de sus ojos, que lo atravesaba con la mirada mientras preparaba el ataque tensando todos los músculos por puro instinto, listo para asesinar. No se lo reprocharía si lo hiciera.

–No te perdono. –Repitió en un murmullo, como si se lo recordarse a si mismo justo antes de volver a acercarse, empujándolo contra el escritorio con una mano en su cuello, observando cada uno de los gestos de su rostro al aplastar su garganta entre los dedos con tremenda facilidad. Sonrió al comprobar que eran los mismos que hacía tantos años y esperó a que sus patadas y arañazos perdiesen fuerza para permitirle respirar sin retirar la mano de su cuello. Aprovechó que el pruso se quedó quieto, jadeando sonoramente, para observar que tal le sentaba el traje y el cabello despeinado. "Está más delgado". Le dedicó una última mirada asesina y besó sus labios suavemente antes de separarse lentamente sin quitarle la vista de encima; sin embargo, lo que a continuación diría el pruso, volvería a hacerlo perder los estribos.

–… Yo tampoco te perdono. –El soviético le asestó una bofetada que le volteó el rostro y lo alzó de la camisa indignado.

–Eres un ingrato. Cualquier cosa que yo te haga o que pasara por la guerra, fue porque te lo merecías. Todo te lo has ganado y no tienes derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada. –Gilbert sonrió bajando la mirada y negando muy lentamente.

–Eso lo sé muy bien, pero no quita que te odie. –Iván lo dejó caer sobre el escritorio, pensando en que si realmente valía la pena darle un escarmiento a ver si de una vez le quitaba esa sonrisa cínica y petulante. No lo valía, pero cada palabra y cada movimiento del pruso le resultaban odiosos, sumado a los recuerdos que embotaban su mente al enfrentar sus mirados carmesí y amatista tan llenos de rencor. Todo se desató en cuanto el germano tomó su rostro y beso sus labios con delicadeza, a lo que correspondió con una fuerte mordida y esta fue respondida con otra semejante.

El ruso rugió contra la boca del albino al empujarlo con su cuerpo contra el escritorio, recorriéndolo hasta acomodarse entre sus piernas y chocar su pelvis contra su entrepierna al borde del mueble; por su parte, Gilbert se oponía empujando sus hombros y tratando de cerrar los muslos en vano, y al mismo tiempo correspondía los besos y mordidas salvajes ávidamente. No era muy diferente de lo que solía ser siempre, sólo la furia era más intensa.

Pronto las prendas de ambos quedaron diseminadas por el suelo (las del pruso, rasgadas) haciendo compañía a los pocos papeles y bolígrafos que habían estado sobre el escritorio. Gilbert ya se encontraba completamente desnudo sobre el mueble e Iván aun conservaba puestos los pantalones, abrazado al primero por la cintura para morder su cuello y todo su torso; encajaba los dientes por doquier, lamía, besaba y volvía a morder castigando su nívea piel. El pruso gemía retorciéndose de a poco bajo su cuerpo y tirando de su cabello con ambas manos cada vez que no soportaba el filo de sus dientes; Iván tomó ambas muñecas con fuerza descomunal y las fijó contra la madera mirándolo torvo al amoldarse a su cuerpo, frotando su pelvis contra su miembro erecto sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sabía cuanto molestaba esto al pruso, por lo que embistió sin piedad contra su periné con su erección atrapada en su pantalón. Los gemidos en alemán del albino volvieron dolorosa su demandante rigidez y no tuvo remedio más que abrirse el botón y los pantalones, penetrando al otro sin preparación en lo absoluto. El germano perdió la voz en el grito e Iván gruñó con los dientes apretados por la estrechez y el calor de su recto, permaneció así unos momentos, escuchando las súplicas del albino que se retorcía tratando de liberar sus muñecas que tomaban un tono rojo purpúreo; hizo caso omiso y embistió salvajemente moviendo incluso el pesado escritorio de roble algunos centímetros con cada estocada.

Gilbert sentía que se iba a partir por la mitad, hacía mucho que no tenía sexo con nadie y menos con algo de la envergadura del miembro ruso. La piel sudorosa de su espalda se pegaba a la superficie pulida del escritorio, añadiendo dolor extra a cada embate y en lo absoluto ya no sentía las manos ni ninguna otra parte del cuerpo; solo tenía atención para el falo que entraba y salía de su cuerpo bruscamente y del peso de su dueño sobre sí, su aroma y su calor, su áspera respiración, sus ojos que perforaban su alma y lo humillaban siendo testigo de sus gestos de placer o dolor, todo aquello que odiaba de su persona. Gimió su nombre roncamente al correrse formando un arco antinatural por la intensidad del orgasmo, que ni siquiera requirió de masturbación para completar la humillación, llenando su abdomen de esperma y estremeciendo su cuerpo entero al prolongarse el orgasmo siendo que el ruso seguía arremetiendo con fuerza y velocidad. Tuvo que sufrir un par de minutos más antes de que la semilla del rubio llenara su interior; éste por fin soltó sus muñecas y reposó la frente húmeda sobre su pecho, respirando tan irregularmente como él y, quien sabe, parecía que el ruso también llevaba mucho tiempo sin actividad.

Se hizo el silencio, volvió el incesante tic-tac del reloj de pie al son de su péndulo y le acompañaron sus respiraciones cada vez más lentas al percatarse de lo que habían hecho. Iván se incorporó con algo de dificultad, buscando sus ropas por el suelo y arrojándole al pruso las correspondientes; éste se sentó al borde del escritorio, entrecubriéndose con los jirones que quedaban de su ropa mientras observaba como el ruso se vestía a toda velocidad.

–Le diré a Irina que te traiga algo que te puedas poner y te largues, da.

–¿Irina? –Hizo caso omiso a lo último.

–La secretaria. –Gilbert asintió sin darle importancia, algo como esto también había estado en uno de sus escenarios mentales y se puso sólo el pantalón, que era lo único que estaba masomenos intacto. –¿A qué has venido?

–A entregarte eso, y a ofrecerte una disculpa. Ya te había dicho.

–No te perdono.

–Eso ya lo sé. –De nuevo se sumieron en un silencio mientras el ruso terminaba de acomodarse la bufanda en el reflejo del reloj, mirando en este al pruso que abría la boca como si fuese a decir algo, pero la volvía a cerrar contrariado.

–¿Qué?

–No es nada… lo de siempre.

–¿Kaliningrado?

–Königsberg. –Lo corrigió pronunciándolo entre dientes.

–No te la voy a devolver.

–Ya lo sabía.

–Si todo lo sabes, ¿a qué vienes?

–Eso no lo sé.

El ruso afiló la mirada al verlo sobre el hombro y salió a prisa del despacho apenas diciendo un "do svidaniya" atropellado.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente que Iván se dirigió a su despacho a llevar a cabo sus habituales labores (después de que lo limpiaran, obviamente), se sentó tras su escritorio pensando en aquella inusual visita del pruso ya que éste normalmente lo evitaba a toda costa en las reuniones. No consiguió otra cosa más que enfurecerse con él y con su estúpido hermano, entristeciéndose y antojándose una buena botella de vodka antes de desayunar; pensó en buscar una en los cajones y al abrir al primero encontró el paquete que Gilbert le había dado en un comienzo. Lo tomó tras dudar un momento y deshizo el moño revelando un montoncito de hojas arrancadas de un cuaderno con fechas de diferentes años muy distantes entre sí, pero todas parecían ser posteriores a 1989.<p>

"_Querido diario:_

_Soy tan awesome, soy increíble, soy único ¡soy oresama!... Pero, me siento muy solo. West está muy ocupado todo el tiempo y solo está presente para gritar "¡tienes que comer!"…"_

"_Querido diario: _

_Hoy fui awesome con Ita-chan, soy todo un casanova. Pero la verdad creí que sería más… ¿bonito? Tal vez me estoy enfermando"_

"_Querido diario: _

_Alguna vez fui un awesome imperio, sé que queda poco de mi, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que algo muy importante me hace falta. Tengo un hueco en mi geografía y no, ¡no es ese hueco!"_

"_Querido diario: _

_Soy tan awesome que la gente no lo puede entender, ¡a veces yo también me sorprendo! Últimamente ya no tolero a la gente, ni ella a mi…"_

"_Querido diario: _

_Hoy fui awesome, como siempre. Me di cuenta de que cuando veo a Ita-chan y a West o a Elizabetha y al señorito podrido, no siento nada… nada"_

"_Querido diario:_

_No es awesome soñar con él todos los días."_

"_Querido diario:_

_Creo que soy un awesome hermano mayor, pero a veces siento que no quiero a West como debería o como él me quiere a mi. Me pregunto si algo va mal conmigo."_

"_Querido diario:_

_La libertad sabe diferente a como la recuerdo."_

"_Querido diario:_

_Las putas no son awesome, te quitan el dinero aunque no las folles."_

"_Querido diario:_

_Creo que cada vez siento menos. "_

"_Querido diario: _

_Hoy no tengo nada awesome que comentar… cuando estoy solo pienso demasiado en ese maldito imbécil. Me duele el pecho, como si tuviese un vacío en él y pienso mucho en que esa parte se sentía muy llena hace tiempo, tan llena que dolía y me hacía sentir que podía morir de felicidad."_

"_Querido diario:_

_¿Alguien se acuerda de mi?"_

Iván dejó las hojas en su envoltura azul y miró hacia otro cajón cerrado con llave con aire pensativo, dudando un momento si abrirlo. Resolvió en tomar una llave de otro cajón y abrir este de golpe, revelando un corazón flotando en alguna especie de líquido dentro de un frasco. Colocó el frasco sobre la mesa y se dedicó a observarlo con la barbilla apoyada en las manos con un deje infantil. No lo iba a devolver y Gilbert lo sabía.


End file.
